Utility bottles have been utilized in order to transport aqueous and other substances. Examples include automotive (for antifreeze, windshield washer fluid, etc.), industrial (for cleaning solutions), and consumer (for laundry detergent, consumable liquids, etc.). The purpose of these bottles is to contain and transport the aqueous or other substances contained therein from the point of acquisition (typically a wholesale or retail store) through the point of storage to the location wherein the materials in the bottle will be utilized. A typical bottle might be a one gallon container having a narrow neck portion extending upwards off of the center of the top of the main body of the bottle, typically with a handle formed in the bottle adjacent to the narrow neck. This example bottle is utilitarian, transferring and dispensing the materials as needed. However, the handles are awkward to utilize (especially during transport) while the generally oblong lateral cross section of the bottle is inefficient for storage. In addition, there are constraints on the actual shape of the bottle due to the need to effectively transfer the forces of the material in the bottle to the external skin of such bottle. In addition to the above, the location of the neck of the bottle compromises the handling for such bottle, particularly during dispensing operations.